


Rain

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, so fluff, what am i even writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Dean and Cas are gross and cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> good stuff, good stuff... pls review :)

“Aww, you guys are so cute,” Sam says mockingly as he walks in on one of Dean and Cas’s warm cuddle times. Dean grew out of his phase flinching and pushing Cas away some time ago, so now he just pulls Cas closer to him, protectively almost.

“What do you want? We’re watching a movie,” Dean says, pausing the movie to glare at Sam. He raises his eyebrows and chuckles lightly. 

“If all you’re gonna do is stand, could you go do it elsewhere?” Dean asks impatiently. He never moves his arm from its position around Cas. 

“You’re watching Tangled?” Sam asks, a hint of incredulity in his voice as he looks at the paused screen showing Flynn Rider’s face.

“Yes, we wanted to watch Disney movies. Do you have a problem with that?” Dean challenges, going to stand up in what would have been a threatening stance, were it not for Cas holding him back. 

“No, no problem. I just can’t believe you actually want to watch Disney movies,” Sam says, a knowing look on his face.

“Well, it was Cas’s idea, and I just wanted to make him happy.” Dean finally looks at Cas again, smiling widely and pressing a small kiss to his lips. He can practically feel Sam’s eyes rolling at the gesture. 

“You’re just plowing through all the clichés, aren’t you? Sam asks “What’s next? Kissing in the rain?” Sam finally walks out of the room, leaving behind a mildly upset Dean and a thoroughly confused Cas. 

“Is kissing in the rain a normal things for humans to do?” Cas asks.

“Not really, Cas.” A beat of silence.

“Can we do it anyway?”

“Sure thing.”


End file.
